The Varaltae
The Varaldë is a religious text from Westrar shared by both Humans and the Avar. It is believed to have originated two thousand years ago, and is composed of various poems, organised into three distinct groups. The first group, or Chapter (taking place from eight to nine thousand years ago), documents the overcoming of Sorthor by Eal, or Valmin in the Valmar language, and the Sitakir, the followers that he created from himself (in the poems Altireimit and Tuokarmë). The subsequent creation of the world from his body is described in the next poem (from the poem Eritalli). It then details the entering of Sorthor's spirit into the world, which was created as a prison for him, and the creation of the Avar to keep watch over him. War ensues when Sainar defects under Sorthor's lure of power, along with his part of the Avar (from the poem Avatuo). Many poems follow, most detailing the movements and quarrels of the Sitakir among themselves and with Sorthor, until his defeat. The second Chapter (taking place from eight thousand to five thousand years ago) documents the rise of Sorthor in the far West and his creation of the Sirormin, demons created from specific parts of his dark spirit. This section also expands upon the new kingdoms of the time and culminates in the eventual defeat of Sorthor and his servants, apart from one of the Sirormin, Mior, who escaped through his cunning. The third Chapter (taking place from five thousand years ago to the present) documents the creation of humans, the departure of the Sitakir and the Avar from the world, and the trouble caused by Mior. It also expands on the lineages of many of the ancient dynasties of great heroes, such as Valanon and his son Tuonen (in the poem Eirelten). History The first three chapters of the Varaltae (Altireimit, Tuokarmae and Eritalli) are believed to have been written by an Avar named Involaron over eight millennia ago. They were commissioned by Falir, the noblest of the Sitakir, in tribute to Valmin. After Sorthor's first defeat in the War of the Sunset by the legendary Avar warrior Itsain, the poem Avatuo was written, along with Luoskir (detailing the end of the First Days) and Saevaltuo (detailing the lineages and kingdoms of the time). These constitute the first chapter of the Varaltae. The second chapter of the Varaltae consists of twenty-one poems, written in Valmar, and begins with Kiresalain, describing the aftermath of Sorthor's rebellion. The next poems describe his eventual return and subsequent creation of the Sirormin, of whom the villain Mior was one. Despite being of anonymous authorship, they are believed to have been penned by Lievan of the House of Norarton, a young son belonging to a lesser branch. Many of these poems are only found in certain forms of the text. The third chapter of the Varaltae deals with Mior, the last of the Sirormin after Sorthor and his minions were destroyed at the end of the Second Days. It also contains poems about the legendary heroes Valanon and his son Tuonen. The author of these poems is widely held to be Oimiron (of the Avar), from the far East in Eirenval. Therefore, the third chapter is rarely found in its complete or unaltered form outside the kingdoms of Sainar.